


The Witch and the Ballad singer

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: ‘’ Non mi hai ancora risposto, damned – disse ancora una volta il ragazzo, stringendo con forza la padella e pronto a colpire di nuovo, al minimo movimento dell’altro – Chi diavolo sei tu?’’‘’ Francis Bonnefoy, cantastorie. Piacere di conoscerti, bruco.’’‘’ Bruco? Damned frog, io mi chiamo Arthur Kirkland.’’‘’ Aspetta… la strega saresti tu?’’ chiese sconcertato il francese, appena sentì il cognome del ragazzo.‘’ Non sono una strega… beh, non proprio. E’ una storia complicata, e non la racconterei a un’idiota come te nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo!’’‘’ Ed io che immaginavo che la famosa strega fosse una gran bella donna – sospirò sconsolato Francis, dando definitivamente addio ai suoi (perversi) sogni ad occhi aperti – Non avrei mai pensato di ritrovarmi di fronte un bruco con delle sopracciglia che… ahi!’’‘’ Te lo meriti, pervert! E poi non c’è niente che non vada nelle mie sopracciglia!’’
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	The Witch and the Ballad singer

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp

_Sei ardito, tu che ti inoltri nella foresta_  
O sei un innamorato alla ricerca della sua amata  
O sei un folle, in cerca di avventure.  
Chiunque tu sia, ricorda bene che, dalla strega  
Kirkland, tu non potrai più scappare.   
**_(Filastrocca di Brèra – Villaggio del Sud della Francia)_ **

****  
Foresta di Brèra   
Anno del Signore 1370 

Il sole era tramontato da poco, e lentamente le tenebre cominciavano ad avvolgere come una cappa scura la foresta.  
Un uomo biondo sulla ventina d’anni si guardò intorno, terrorizzato.   
‘’ Matthieu! Mattie! Dove sei? ’’   
Stava vagando in quel dannato bosco ormai da ore.   
Dove si era cacciato quel ragazzino? Sentì il cuore preso in una morsa dolorosa e le gambe quasi gli cedettero al solo pensiero di averlo perso davvero.   
  


_‘’ Perché non possiamo passare per la foresta?’’ chiese curioso al locandiere, mentre pagava la stanza che il locandiere, un uomo sulla trentina d’anni, gli aveva dato per quella notte._  
I soldi erano pochi (e il servizio pessimo), ma era sempre meglio di niente. E poi, aveva permesso a Matthieu di dormire al caldo, tanto per cambiare.   
‘’ Nella foresta c’è una strega, monsieur – spiegava agitato l’uomo, con gli occhi serrati per il terrore - Chi ci va, non ritorna più indietro! Il suo nome è Kirkland, e chi la incontra… ‘’   
  


Scosse con veemenza la testa, scacciando quel ricordo molesto dalla sua mente, e riprese a cercare.   
Aveva battuto il laghetto palmo a palmo, pregando che il piccolo non ci fosse caduto dentro.   
Aveva battuto la parte più nera della foresta, senza paura, ma non aveva trovato nulla.   
L'unica cosa che aveva attirato la sua attenzione era una catapecchia nel mezzo del bosco, ma dubitava che il bambino potesse essere li. Non era curioso, stava alla larga dai guai e da tutto quello che aveva l’aria sospetta (proprio come quella baracca).  
Tuttavia decise che almeno un'occhiatina fosse d'obbligo.   
Spalancò l'asse di legno, chiamarla porta era un insulto a tutte le porte, e infilò la testa dentro.   
Per poco non gli prese un colpo: se da fuori poteva sembrare una vecchia e malconcia catapecchia, dentro era una perfetta casa signorile, simile a quelle che una volta aveva avuto l’onore di vedere a Venezia (lungo viaggio, ottimo cibo, e bellissime donne)   
Un fuoco vigoroso scoppiettava in un caminetto in muratura,e davanti ad esso c’erano due poltrone di elegante broccato.  
Un bel tavolo lungo era occupato per metà da libri e fogli e provette di ogni genere e per metà era imbandita.   
Infine, un sontuoso letto a baldacchino troneggiava sulla parete opposta al caminetto, con coperte calde e pellicce.   
Per un momento il francese immaginò come sarebbe potuto essere dormire in una tale bellezza.   
_Se poi c’era una donna al suo fianco, ancora meglio._  
Con la coda dell’occhio gli parve di scorgere un riflesso biondo, poi qualcosa lo colpì alla testa, con una forza sufficiente a fargli venire un gran mal di testa, ma non a tramortirlo.   
‘’ Tu cosa diavolo ci fai qui?’’   
Nonostante la botta appena avuta, Francis riuscì a pensare lucidamente. Più o meno.  
Per cui, si accorse di due cose importanti: la prima, era che il misterioso ragazzo che l’aveva colpito con una padella di bronzo aveva dei bellissimi occhi verdi (peccato che le sopracciglia fossero inguardabili).  
La seconda era che il suo Mattie era lì, seduto ai piedi del tavolo, con un orsacchiotto bianco stretto tra le braccia. _E come al solito lui si era accorto della sua presenza tremendamente tardi._  
Sorprendentemente, il bambino non sembrava essere spaventato. Non aveva pianto, non era ferito… insomma, stava perfettamente bene.   
Il minore non si fidava mai degli sconosciuti. Nemmeno dei suoi coetanei, a dirla tutta.   
Preferiva sempre starsene da solo, in disparte, e spesso ci si dimenticava della sua presenza per quanto era silenzioso.   
Se stava giocando tranquillamente in quella reggia (definirla baracca dopo che aveva visto com’era realmente dentro, sarebbe stato un delitto per un’esteta come lui), senza tremare dalla paura o cercare di fuggire, stava a significare una sola cosa: ci si poteva fidare del proprietario di quella casa.   
E sul giudizio di Matthieu ci si poteva fare affidamento, al contrario del suo…   
‘’ Non mi hai ancora risposto, _damned_ – disse ancora una volta il ragazzo, stringendo con forza la padella e pronto a colpire di nuovo, al minimo movimento dell’altro – Chi diavolo sei tu?’’  
‘’ Francis Bonnefoy, cantastorie. Piacere di conoscerti, bruco.’’  
‘’ Bruco? _Damned frog_ , io mi chiamo Arthur Kirkland.’’  
‘’ Aspetta… la strega saresti tu?’’ chiese sconcertato il francese, appena sentì il cognome del ragazzo.   
‘’ Non sono una strega… beh, non proprio. E’ una storia complicata, e non la racconterei a un’idiota come te nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo!’’  
‘’ Ed io che immaginavo che la famosa strega fosse una gran bella donna – sospirò sconsolato Francis, dando definitivamente addio ai suoi (perversi) sogni ad occhi aperti – Non avrei mai pensato di ritrovarmi di fronte un bruco con delle sopracciglia che… ahi!’’   
‘’ Te lo meriti, _pervert!_ E poi non c’è niente che non vada nelle mie sopracciglia!’’ esclamò incollerito il giovane, dopo averlo colpito nuovamente con la padella sulla fronte.   
Perché quel tipo sembrava tanto tranquillo, nonostante fosse finito nella casa di una _strega?_  
Altri al posto suo avrebbero recuperato i figli (perché il bambino che aveva aiutato sembrava proprio essere suo figlio) e se la sarebbero data a gambe levate, preferendo affrontare la foresta di notte, con i pericoli che essa nascondeva nelle tenebre, piuttosto che rimanere lì con lui, dove sarebbero stati senz’altro più al sicuro.   
L’aveva appena incontrato, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che quel Bonnefoy era un tipo diverso da tutti gli altri.   
‘’ Altro che strega! Sei un gran teppistello!’’ si lamentò questi, massaggiandosi la parte colpita e lamentandosi teatralmente, nemmeno fosse una dama di corte.  
‘’ Teppistello?! Non sono io quello che entra nelle case degli altri!’’ gli urlò di rimando, arrossendo per la foga.   
'' Non urlare! Alla tua età non è salutare '' gli disse ironico, incrociando le braccia al petto. Ad una prima occhiata, sembrava avere più o meno la sua età, e doveva avere anche un bel fisico... peccato solo che gli stracci che indossava (seriamente, poteva permettersi qualcosa di meglio, dato che era riuscito in qualche modo a realizzare una dimore degna di un Doge) contribuivano a rendere sgraziata e pesante la sua figura.   
_Chissà, però, cosa nascondeva sotto quegli strati di vestiti.  
_ '' Io urlo quanto mi pare! E poi sono più giovane di te!''  
'' Come fai a dirlo, _mon_ _lapin_?'' Non doveva piacergli così tanto stuzzicarlo. Eppure, si divertiva come non faceva da anni. Anche il suo fratellino doveva essersene accorto, dato che non era intervenuto per fare da paciere tra i due. La situazione non era pericolosa, e lui poteva giocare tranquillamente. In certe cose, mostrava più buon senso del maggiore.  
'' Lo so e basta, cantastorie da strapazzo!'' inveiva ancora il ragazzo, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Strega non lo era di sicuro (quale strega degna di questo nome avrebbe dato riparo a un bambino? Quelle al massimo i bambini se li mangiavano arrosto), ma misantropo sì.   
'' Gentile quanto una castellana. Spero che sarai anche altrettanto ospitale. Fuori è buio, e diciamo che non ho più molti soldi da spendere per una bettola. ''  
La _strega_ lo fissò, perplessa.  
'' _What the hell_? Che ti sei bevuto? Al villaggio non ti hanno detto niente?''  
Le voci non erano vere. Beh, fino a un certo punto... tutto quello che lui aveva, lo doveva alle sue amiche fate, e non certo agli esseri umani. Il piccolo popolo lo aveva eletto come proprio beniamino, gli umani lo vedevano come un figlio del Diavolo o come un demone degli Inferi. Non gli era importanto mai niente, ma certe volte stare da solo, isolato da tutti, lo faceva stare male. Odiava quella sensazione. Ma era una prova della sua umanità: la paura della solitudine.  
Il fracese scrollò le spalle.  
'' _Mon ami_ , io credo solo a quello che i miei occhi vedono. E quello che hanno visto è che tu hai aiutato mio fratello. Strega o no, se ci volevi fare del male, l'avresti già fatto. Alors... possiamo restare?''  
'' Uff... chi ti dice che non ti strangolerò nel sonno?''  
'' Con quelle belle mani? - gli chiese, prendo le mani dell'altro tra le sue. Erano più morbide di quelle di una donna. - Allora morirei felice, _mon lapin_. Se poi fossi nudo, anche meglio.''  
Niente gli evitò un'altra padellata, questa volta in pieno viso. Ma, stranamente, la _strega_ concesse a quei due strani ospiti di rimanere per la notte. Solo perchè odiava il silenzio e la solitudine, si disse. La realtà era un'altra, e le fate ridacchiarono vedendo il viso del loro protetto imporporarsi per la vicinanza del francese. 


End file.
